Hunter & Steph
by McmahonHelmsleyera
Summary: Hunter & Steph
1. Meet Us Again

Hunter & Steph  
An all new Series coming to  
McMahonHelmsleyEra  
Stay tuned.  
& Remember read&review

We all know the power couple of the WWF, The Game, Triple H, and his Billoin Dollar Princess Bride, Stephanie McMahon, but what happens, when fast foward the time clock, about 15 years, to their new life with their children? It's going to be alot of fun, and a whole lot of laughes. So sit back relax, and enjoy the newest story from McMahonHelmsleyEra Creations, a series, entitled Hunter & Steph, the names says it all! 

Starring...

Hunter Hearst Helmsley Still young, he looks no different!  
The man of the house, and still The WWF champion! And The co-Ceo of the WWF.

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley Also still young! She looks actually younger, than she did, supermom now the co-Ceo of the WWF

Tori & X-Pac Still the best friends, next door just a little older.  
They're also part of the board of the WWF.

And Starring as the kids...

Sean Hunter Helmlsey 16 yrs. old, long black hair, dark brown eyes bad boy attitude, just like Hunter.  
looks, mostly like Stephanie.

Regina Helmsley 15 yrs. old very long blonde hair, dark brown eyes girlie brattish attiude just like Steph.  
Hunter's hair Stephanie's face

Kylie Helmsley 6 yrs. old blonde hair, dark brown eyes sweet, cheerful attitude Hunter's hair, Stephanie's face.

Setting The WWF, and The Helmsley's Mansion

So stay tuned for the first chapter!

Love,  
McMahonHelmsleyEra


	2. 1st Day of School

Hunter & Steph Chapter 2 

The 1st Day of School  
Stephanie McMahon-Helsmley heard the slight buzzing sound of her alarm clock, and turned, to push the off button.  
6:30, it read. Time to get her and Hunter's three children, Sean, Regina, and Kylie up, for the first day back from summer vacation.  
"Hunter." whispered Stephanie, as she turned over, to wake her spouse.  
"Hunter, wake up." she said seductivley as ran her fingers through his hair.  
"What?" Hunter said, sleepily,not fully awake.  
"It's 6:30, we have to get up, and get the children, up." she whispered.  
"Aw, come on, 5 more minutes." Hunter begged, her with his eyes closed.  
Stephanie gigled, and got up, out of their bed, and put on her silk robe.  
"You're worst than Sean." she laughed.  
"Well, I guess, he's like me, on those sort of thingss." Hunter said.  
"Damn, I hate Monday Monrnings." Hunter said, as he got up.  
"Why, you get to go to Raw, afterwards." Stephanie said, folding back up their bed comforter.  
"Yeah, but monday mornings suck." Hunter said.  
"Alright, well, I will go and take a shower, and get ready..." Stephanie started.  
"Oh, no you won't, you have got to wake the kids up up." Hunter said.  
"Oh, no, Hunter, I woke them up, on the last day of school." Stephanie recalled, from the bathroom.  
Hunter thought for a second. "Well, that don't even count, all you had to do, was stand, outside the hall way, and yell 'Last day of school!', and all of them, including, the neighbor's kids, just ran, like a stampede." Hunter said.  
Stephanie smiled.  
"I'll be in the shower." she said.  
Hunter sighed.

The first room, was Kylie.  
Kylie, was 6, and very cute. She had Hunter's blonde hair, and Stephanie's face, and she was always cheerfull, and happy.  
Hunter knocked on the door.  
"Kylie." he said yawning, as he opened the door. Kylie was sitting on her canapy bed, in a tutu.  
"Look, daddy, I'm all ready for school." she said, putting on her tiara.  
Hunter smiled.  
"Ky, I hate to break it to you, but you can't where your tutu, to school." Hunter said.  
"OK." she said sadly.  
"Why don't you get the clothes, that mommy picked you out to where, and then you can meet us downstairs, for breakfast." Hunter said, rubbing her head.  
"OK." she said as she went over to the closet, and picked out the very cute, and girlie fdress, that Stephanie had bought for her.  
"One, down two to go." Hunter muttered leaving the room.

The second room was Regina.  
Regina, was 15, and very bratty. She had Hunter's eyes, lips, and hair, but Stephanie's attitude. Regina was still asleep.  
"Gina." Hunter said, opening the door.  
"Regina, come on get up." he said, as he walked over to her water bed.  
She looked dead. Her face was smashed head first into her pillow, and her body was limp.  
"Regina... I should not have to deal with this." Hunter said.  
"No, daddy, I'm tired." she whined.  
"Come on, get up, you have to get ready for school." Hunter said.  
Regina laid stift.  
"I left the $50.00, in the bathroom for you." Hunter whispered.  
"OK." Regina said geeting up immidently.  
"Oh ok, now you're up." Hunter said.  
"Daddy, I thrive for money." Regina explained, looking and sounding so much like Stephanie.  
"Well, thrive all the way, to your bathroom, because, don't forget, that we are going to the arena, tonight in New York." Hunter said.  
"That's right, the big city! I'm going to wear my blue tangernii." Regina said, running over to her massive closet, the size of most people's whole room, her blonde hair floating, down her back.  
"You're not wearing anything that you can't walk in, Regina!" Hunter called to the 15 year old from outside of her closet.  
Regina laughed.  
"All right, I'll meet you guys, at breakfast." Regina said poking her head out from the closet.  
"Ok, and be on time, so, your brother won't have to drive you." Hunter said, starting to leave.  
"Hey dad." Regina said, right before Hunter left.  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
"Is there really $50.00 in my bathroom?" "No." Hunter said, laughing.

Fianlly the last door, Sean Sean is 16, and has got that bad boy attitude, just like Hunter, with his long balck hair, and cute face.  
Sean, was laying under the covers, of his bed.  
"Sean, Sean get up." Hunter said.  
"NOOO!" Sean said, as he came up from under the covers. "Oh Oh, dad, I had a nightmare, that it was October, and it was the first day of school...oooh, thank God, it's still summer." Sean said, facing Hunter.  
"Sean...it is October, and it is the first day of school, stupid." Hunter said, joking with his son.  
"Oh No!" Sean said as he collaseped on his bed.  
"Sean, get...why do you all always do that!" Hunter said. "I can't go to school." Sean said, "Come on, 5 more minutes." Sean begged.  
"Get, up, come on." said Hunter as he pulled the cover off of Sean.  
"Alright." Sean said.  
" Now listen, up and listen up good, boy,...It's the first day of school, you ready to go and learn something." Hunter said.  
"I'm going to learn something." Sean said, with his eyes still closed.  
"Alright, now get up, and go to the bathroom, get washed up, put on your clothes, and come down to breakfast, you're going to eat, and then drive yourself and you and your sister, to school, and then , you're going to come back here, with your sister, and the 5 of us, are going to New York, tonight, now how does that sound?" Hunter said excited.  
"Exciting." Sean said sleepily.  
"That's right, get excited!" Hunter said, getting up and leaving Sean's room. And as he did, that Sean crawled, right back under the covers. Asleep.

Breakfast For breakfast, the maid had cooked The Helmsleys waffels, pancakes, and sausage.  
Sean had drove himself and Regina, and her to thier highschool, in his brand new camarro, and Kylie had gone out to the bus stop, since she was in the 1st grade, she thought she was 'too grown up' to have her mother drive her to school. "Bye, Kylie!" Stephanie called out the door, to her daughter.  
Hunter came up from behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"They're finally gone." Hunter whispered in her ear.  
Stephanie giggled.  
"Aren't you glad?" she asked as they started kissing, and fell onto the couch.  
Triple H and Steph, might be a little older, but they still made out all the time, like 16 year olds.  
"Um..excuse me, you two need to like get a room." they heard a voice say.  
It was (of coarse) Tori!  
"Hey, Tor, " Stephanie greeted her friend, since her and X-pac had moved down the street.  
"Hey, what's up, I just need to do some laundry." Tori said as she dropped off her laundry basket in the laundry room, with the maid.  
"So, you guys still going to New York today?" Tori asked from the laundry room.  
"Of coarse." Hunter said.  
"Me and Steph, have a tag team match." He explained, leaning his head on Stephanie's shoulder.  
"Aw, that's right, against your favorite people!" Tori said.  
"Yeah, Trish and Test." Stephanie less than excited.  
"I can't beleive that you're going to let Sean, Regina, and Kylie go, I mean it is a school night." Tori said.  
"I know, but we never get to see them, since we're always with the WWF, except on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, and Minday Mornings." Stephanie explained.  
"Yeah, well, I guess that makes since." Tori said.  
"Alright, well, guys, you want to meet, for raw, like we always do...you know half way like old times." Tori said.  
"When have we not?" Stephanie said.  
"Never." Tori answered.  
The two of the laughed.  
"Alright, well I need to go on home, and wake up, Sean, call you later guys." Tori said, as she left.  
Stephanie smiled.  
She and Tori hadn't changed since the 9th grade.

So for the rest of the day, Hunter and Stephanie spent he day, with each other, untill the kids came home that afternoon.  
Then they all got all their stuff togther, and drove to New York.  
But what would happen, when they go there, what would happen with Trish?

End Of Chapter 2 I will post the next chapter this week!

Love,

McMahonHelsmleyEra


End file.
